


seafoam

by CapriciousCrab



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-29 22:19:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19839664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapriciousCrab/pseuds/CapriciousCrab
Summary: They met between the crests of a storm-tossed sea.





	seafoam

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yikesola](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikesola/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, Renee!!

They met between the crests of a storm-tossed sea.

The froth of the churning seawater burned his nose and stung his eyes when he went under for the last time, the water closing soundlessly above his head and filling his ears as he sank beneath the waves. Too tired to keep fighting and balanced precariously on the wire-thin line between life or death, he stopped his fruitless struggle and let the current sweep him further away from the coast.

The last thing he saw before his eyes drifted closed was the blurry shape he had followed into the water.

*

Dan steps carefully onto the wooden treads of the spiral staircase before him, a mug of coffee clutched in his hand. They creak quietly in the early morning air, echoing in the empty lighthouse tower as he makes his way down the dizzying trail of steps before him. Dainty wisps of steam billow up from the cup, joining the icy plumes of breath gusting from his lips as he rounds the last sweeping curve of stairs. He moves quicker now that he’s on solid ground once more, hurrying across the windswept yard to where he knows warmth and happiness are waiting.

Ignoring the chilly dampness of the lounge, Dan heads for the tiny room at the back of the keeper’s house and gently cracks open the door. He slips inside and sighs as he’s caressed by warm air redolent with the scent of the sea. Closing the door softly behind him, he leans back against the warm, wooden panel and smiles, setting the coffee cup aside.

Sometimes he finds Phil standing before the enormous windows, his long fingers pressed to the glass as if he were trying to reach out to grab a handful of seafoam. Other times Dan finds him ensconced in a bath full of bubbles, lolling in perfumed water for hours as he grins at Dan and beckons to Dan to join him. 

This morning Phil’s still asleep in the bed they’ve piled high with fuzzy throws and plump pillows. He’s kicked one pale leg outside of the duvet and Dan follows the long, lean lines of his body up to where Phil’s face rests sweetly on the pillow. He’s beautiful in the muted morning light and Dan can’t help but run his fingers through the silky black hair that tumbles over Phil’s forehead. Phil purses his lips but doesn’t wake so Dan decides to rejoin him in the warmth of their little nest.

Dan strips before tucking himself behind Phil and rests his cheek against the sleep-warmed skin of Phil’s back, breathing in the salty-sweet tang of his skin. As familiar to him now as his own face, it makes Dan think of moonlit nights and ocean mists and comfort only Phil can bring him. He buries his face in Phil’s hair and breathes deep.

Stirring from beneath the mound of blankets covering him, Phil makes a sleepy noise in the back of his throat as he wakes. He shifts and stretches his arms, grimacing at the noisy popping of joints gone stiff before rolling over to face Dan. He blinks open heavy eyes and smiles.

“You’re awake,” Phil says softly. He moves closer and snuggles into Dan’s chest, humming in contentment when Dan wraps his arms around him. “Mmm, you're so warm."

Dan can feel that warmth between them, gathering in the hollows behind his knees and the dip of his lower back. He runs his hand up and down Phil's spine, lazy strokes that make Phil shiver as he wiggles even closer.

"I didn't mean to wake you. A storm rolled in and I had to check the light," Dan murmured apologetically. "I brought you coffee to make up for it."

Phil hums and tucks his head under Dan's chin. His drags his nails over Dan's arms and huffs in pleased amusement as goosebumps erupt over Dan's skin. He does it again, digging in a little deeper as he moves them over Dan's shoulder and across the nape of his neck. Phil plays with the hair there, soft and curly, before running his fingers up and over the shell of Dan's ear.

"Thank you. But I think I'll have it later."

Dan gasps when Phil's strong hands grip him, rolling them over until Phil's sprawled above him. Phil's eyes are wide and sparkling with happiness, all of the colors of the sea reflected there in his adoring gaze. He grins down at Dan, and Dan can't help but smile back, his heart full of a love that hasn't dimmed a bit. 

Phil's eyes are a little too wide and his teeth a bit too sharp, but when Phil's mouth covers his in a gentle kiss, Dan forgets everything but the incandescent joy they bring each other. And when Phil moves his body against him, Dan closes his eyes and lets himself get lost in the magic they make.

*

The sun sits higher in the sky when Phil rolls off of him with a contented sigh. They'd worked up a pleasurable sweat that dries quickly in the sauna-like heat of their room, making Phil shiver. Dan rolls toward him, tossing his leg over Phil's thighs as he tugs the duvet up and over their bodies.

"Cold?"

"Mmm, a little. The winters feel so harsh now, and my skin is so sensitive," Phil whines playfully. He buries his face into Dan's neck, giggling when his cold nose brushes Dan's throat, making him yelp.

"Gah, even your nose gets cold! Jesus, Phil," Dan laughs. He pushes at Phil's heavy body, sliding him across the mattress toward the floor. "Go and run a hot bath."

Phil swings his legs over and grumbles when his feet hit the cool surface of the floor. He takes a deep breath then pushes off the bed and heads toward the bathroom and the comfort of a warm soak. He stops at the threshold and looks back at Dan over his shoulder, his eyes so blue and inviting.

"Will you join me?"

"Of course," Dan says with a smile."You go ahead and get started... I'll be there in a minute."

Phil nods and heads inside and Dan waits to hear the sound of the bathwater running before moving. Phil's happy humming reaches his ears as Dan crosses the floor to where a small trunk sits inside the closet.

Dan quietly unlocks the trunk and gently lifts the item hidden inside and places it in his lap. Silky-soft and the same deep black as Phil's hair, it drapes over his thighs as he carefully grooms the delicate pelt. 

A selkie pelt. 

Phil's pelt.

Running his fingers back and forth along the fur, he remembers the way Phil had saved him that day on the beach, his arms reaching down to pluck Dan from the icy grip of impending death. Left gasping for air on a desolate beach, Dan thought he must have imagined the man in the water, that Phil had just been a bystander who had offered Dan assistance. And then Phil had come back, returning again and again until they couldn't bear to be parted from one another. 

One day Phil had brought Dan his pelt, entrusting it to Dan's care willingly.

"You must lock it away and never let me touch it. For if I do, I will return to the sea, never to return and everything between us will be forgotten."

So Dan had done as Phil had asked, keeping it safely locked and hidden away.

"Dan?"

The sound of Phil's voice startles him out of his reverie and he carefully returns the pelt to the chest, locking it safely away.

"I'm coming," he calls as he reaches above the closet door. Tucking the key into its hiding place once more, he closes the closet and makes his way to where Phil is waiting, a froth of bubbles rising up to his ears. Dan grins at the sight and shakes his head before breaking out into laughter.

"Is there even room for me in there?"

He squeals when Phil grabs his hand and yanks, toppling Dan into the tub to sprawl across Phil's lap. 

"There's plenty of room right here," Phil grins. He wraps his arms around Dan and gives him a gentle squeeze as they settle back against the tub. 

"I can't stay here for too long," Dan warns. "The storm is pretty wild so I'm going to have to mind the light today."

"Mmm, just for a bit then," Phil hums in agreement. The bubble-laden water stills around them as they listen to the wind raging outside.

Storms like this mean extra work; Dan fighting his way through the gale to get to the lighthouse and making countless trips up and down the spiral stairs to check on the little beacon of light that serves as a warning to anyone foolish enough to be out on the waves. He'll be tired and sore by day's end but right now he's safe and warm in their cozy little home by the shore, so he settles more comfortably in Phil's lap and daydreams about cloudless skies and sun-warmed water and Phil frolicking next to him in the sea.

*

_Legends say that to love a selkie is to court misfortune, forever doomed to a relationship fraught with secrecy and longing and betrayal._

_But for a quiet lighthouse keeper and his selkie lover, they instead found a love and companionship they cherished until time ceased to be and they were no more than seafoam dancing on the waves._


End file.
